


Pokemon Reborn- Blue Moon

by Kyublivion



Category: Pokemon Fan Games, Pokemon Reborn
Genre: Altered timeline for smoother progression, Amaria Deserved better, Angst? Definitely., Blue Moon Ice Cream, Death will not be avoided, Events happen later than canon, Events happen sooner than canon, Im new at this please bear with me., My First Fanfic, No ones coming out of this unchanged, Nor an Author Insert, Not a reader insert, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Player character is Alice, Slow To Update, So i went with the first thing that popped into my head, Suffering, but i doubt ill be able to provide that in this fic, i couldn't think of a title, memes? Possibly., most likely, probably, technically, thats a given
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyublivion/pseuds/Kyublivion
Summary: Truth be told I didn't expect much when I got on the train to the Reborn Region... Then I got unceremoniously shoved out the window before it exploded. And then it all went nuts.





	Pokemon Reborn- Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I honestly have no idea what I’m doing but its apparently this. So… I guess we’ll get started then or something. Also, I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon Reborn those belong to the people who made them. I only own my OC’s should they appear.

**_  
_****_  
_****_  
_****_ Location: Unknown  
_** **_  
_**_Well now… It seems it's time for you to take your own journey hmmm?~ Well..worry not. I assure you while this journey will prove difficult you possess the greatest of will and I have no doubt in my mind you'll see this through to the end~ Now go on~ Jump on down the rabbit hole and into this wonderful world of chaos and pokemon~ Oh~ And remember~ You won't be alone~ Even when all hope seems lost you can count on those closest to you~ Don't forget that alright? Tah Tah then~ Have fun!_ _  
__._

_                                                            . _

_                                                            . _

_                                                            . _

_                                                            . _

_ “Another for reborn city eh? Lots of y'all today… they're really pushing that new league it seems… Well, everything seems to be in order. Go ahead and get on board, well be departing soon.” _ __  
_  
_ __                                                            .

_                                                            . _

_                                                            . _

_                                                            . _

_                                                            . _

_                                                            . _

_                                                            . _ __  
__  
__ Chapter 1: Welcome to Reborn  
  
  
  
  
**_Location: Tourmaline Desert- Train_ **   
  
 “Okay, thank you very much! I'll see you when we get into the city!” a girls voice can be heard a few feet away likely talking to another passenger on the train. If memory serves it belongs to the manager of the reborn league Amethyst... Ah...she's probably checking in on all the trainers headed for reborn and going over info about the league itself and the trainers within... And given the footsteps, I’d say she's coming to my seat next… I should… probably open my eyes then…   
  
 “All right, hello there! Sorry for the wait, lots of people today it seems. My names Amethyst. I'm the manager of the Reborn league. You were also looking to sign up right? It would be great if so! We’re finally getting things off the ground again!”   
  
“I intend to…”   
  


“Great! Truth is, after the incident a few years ago, the whole region was almost completely abandoned… even by the pokemon.”   
  


That had been an interesting period. No one had ever heard of pokemon completely abandoning a region even if the harshest of environments, then again they didn't COMPLETELY abandon the region but still the media had… quite the field day or so I had been told.    
  
“Uh but! Don't let that worry you! It might not be an ideal place, but out Gym Leaders are like nothing you've ever seen before!”   
  
That was also something else the media had a field day over. A region whose gym leaders had six Pokemon even when facing new trainers. Many called foul at that, stating that it would be far too difficult for new inexperienced trainers to progress through the league. But then again… that didn't seem to stop anyone. Hell, the champions from the other regions all came together to show their support for the league's decision to do so even the ever elusive champion of Kanto, Red!    
  
  
“And I'm willing to bet you'll find reborn to be a region like no other too! I'm coming back from some business out of town, so I figured I might as well introduce myself early and get a head start on everyone's registration. Could I see your boarding ticket, please?”   
  
  “Ah, Of course, here you go…”   
  
“Let's see here… Alice Winthrop right? From Sinnoh. Says here you've already registered a starter and a follow-up, a Piplup and a Ralts, yes?”   
  
 “Ah...That's correct… I hope that isn't a problem...”    
  
  “No, not at all! Though this DOES mean you won't be able to choose a starter once we arrive.”   
  
  “That's ok… I can't imagine choosing anyone other than my Piplup anyway.”    
  
“Great! We’re almost to Grandview Station, so after we disembark, just follow me to the Grand Hall so we can finalize everything and get you some Pokeballs. Sound good?”   
  
   Wait… if we're almost there then shouldn't we be slowing down?   
  
  “Then if you’ll--Um...”   
  
Seriously shouldn't we- why do I feel like there's something behind me...?    
  
_ ‘It's nothing don't worry about it. Instead, focus on why we're not slowing down.’  _   
  


“Somethings not right… Shouldn't we be decelerating already?”   
  
 We really sho-   
  
“Oh no-- move!”   
________________________________________________________   
  
  
Truth be told… I…. honestly hadn't expected much when I left on the train that morning but before I knew it… I had been ungraciously shoved out the window of the train. And then… Just as suddenly…   
  
  
**_KABOOOOM!!!!!!_ ** ****__  
****__  
The train I had just been on had exploded with only Amethyst and Myself seeming to escape… So many innocent lives lost… and I didn't even know what had caused it. It was… a lot to take in. But I didn't have much time to dwell on it before my eyes had opened again and reality came back into focus along with the damage…   
  
**_Location: Lower Peridot Ward- Grand View Station_ **   
  
“Thank goodness, you're alive…”    
  
Amethyst herself was banged up but didn't seem hurt too badly. Though a few of the cuts from the class would probably need a closer look.   
  
“The train exploded right as we pulled into the station… I’m--  I'm just glad I could get us out of there in time, but everyone else-- Well… there’s no use thinking about that now… Why did this have to happen…? Who could have...”   
  
“Hihi!~” a new voice had suddenly cut the snowy-haired manager off. It seemed to be heading closer to us as well…   
  
“...Julia.” I heard Amethyst mutter under her breath.   
  
Standing there smiling away was a girl with the greenest hair I've ever seen and… a cheerleader outfit? Gonna need an explanation for that one later… probably. Seriously she looks like an Oricorio.   
  
“Julia, What did you do?”   
  
“Whaaaaaaat? I didn't do anything! I was at the Gym-Gym and then suddenly BOOOOOOOM, so I came running!”   
  
How they managed to get here so quickly is beyond me… given the banners and how tall it is, I can see what I'm assuming is the gym from here and it'd still take about five minutes to run here and I doubt I was out that long…   
_ ‘You're telling me!’ _   
Um… who said that?   
_ ‘......” _   
Oh, …it seems I'm going crazy then… well… alright...   
  
“Cuz, you know, if things are exploding, I gotta be there to see it! It's so cool!!!”   
  
“Uh huh... based on the damage this seems to have been a deliberate attack. Somebody rigged the train to destroy Grandview Station.”    
  
“By the looks of it, they did a pretty good job!”    
  
“Well, you're not wrong…” Amethyst said agreeing with the explosion fanatic.   
  
“But this isn't the time to be admiring their work. Whoever was behind it could still be monitoring from nearby… I’ll have the perimeter locked down. There’s a chance we could catch the perpetrator before they get away. ” Amethyst then turned to me, “Sorry Alice, but I have to go. Catch up with me later. Until then… Mm, there should be another Trainer who can meet you to show you around. You should be able to find her in front of the grand hall, It's just down this road, you can't miss it. And uh, don't worry about all of this. I'll handle it. ” I believed her.    
  
“Ok...”   
  
“SO!~”, Julia said her attention now firmly on me, “you’re Alice? I'm Julia, captain of cheer and pep, and all things bubbly and bright!” Ah… That'd explain the yellow cheerleader get up...    
  
_ ‘Right?!’ _   
  
I- really who said that?!   
  
_ ‘........’ _   
  
I.. I must have hit my head when I was thrown out the window…   
  
“Oh!” The Greenettes voice snapped me back to reality “pop quiz! Are you going to take on the Reborn League?”    
  
“Ah… Yes… That was my intention.”   
  


“ Correct! Then I’ll be seeing you very soon because I'm also the Electric Gym Leader!”   
  
Looks like I'll be putting Ralts up front unless I manage to catch something immune to electric…   
  
_ ‘Or you manage to dodge everything with Piplup’ _   
  


I'm sorry random disembodied voice in my head but that's… that's really not a good idea.    
  
_ ‘Yeah… that's fair.’ _   
  


“I'll be looking forward to your challenge, so go on! Get down to the Grand Hall already!” Julia said before running off… likely back to her Gym.   
  
“Y yeah…”    
  
After Julia's departure, I started off towards the Grand Hall. There wasn't much else I could do after all… or at least… that was the plan.    
  
_ ‘Hey… So uh… I kinda figured I should tell you I’m real and not just a figment of your imagination caused by you hitting your head’ _   
  
I stopped in my tracks. ‘Well… that's… unexpected’   
__  
_ ‘Yeah… I'm… not actually sure how I got here but I'm real and I'm in your head’ _   
  
‘Well then… Miss voice may I have a name?’   
  
_ ‘My name is… well, you can call me Azrael.’ _   
  
‘Alright, Miss Azrael-’   
  
_ “Please, just… just Azrael ‘m only 18….” _   
  
“Alright, then Azrael… Shall we be off to the Grand Hall then?”   
  
__ ‘Yes! Good idea! Let's get going!’

  
And with that… we or rather the voice and I headed off towards the Grand Hall and the real start of our adventure!    
  
  
**_Non-canon Omake_** ** _  
_**_‘Hey… So uh… I kinda figured I should tell you I’m real and not just a figment of your imagination caused by you hitting your head’_  
  
I stopped in my tracks. ‘Neat.’  
__  
_‘Yeah… I'm… not actually sure how I got here but I'm real and I'm in your head’_  
  
‘Well then… who are you, if I may ask?’  
  
‘ _I am thou, Thou art I, I am the personification of Thine inner strength and desire to rebel against the oppressors of this society. I am-_   
  
‘Making a reference’  
  
_‘Yeah… Yeah, I am…anyway, you can call me Azrael!_ ’  
  
**_End of Omake #1_** ** _  
_****______________________________________________________________**  
**_  
_****_Next time_** ** _  
_****_  
_****_Chapter 2: Meeting Rivals and… someone else?!_** ** _  
_****_  
_** “Oh, Okay! Thank you!”  
  
“Heyyyy, you’re cute!~”  
  
“Later, Loser!”  
**_  
_******_‘Please Allow me to introduce myself...’_

**Author's Note:**

> Well… that was a thing. Hope yall like it and if you did… feel free to review! It helps keep me motivated and stuff! Constructive Criticism is always welcome too! Thanks for reading! Laters!


End file.
